


Sleepless Night

by sunaddicted



Series: Gordlock Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gordlock Week 2k18, Hair, Hair Brushing, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "It's a bitch, isn't it?"Harvey chuckled "And a rather nasty one at that" he agreed."I could be nastier and try to tire you out?"





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Gordlock Week, second prompt: Insomnia

_Sleepless Night_

_3:04 am_

Harvey huffed under his breath and turned to the side: the sight of Jim's back - broad and subtly muscled, the shoulders bowed forwards in relaxation - greeted him and, for lack of anything better to do, he started counting the moles on his back. As far as he could see under the moonlight that slipped through the half-lowered blinds, there were only a handful of dark dots - five, to be precise - all clustered just under Jim's right shoulderblade and a single lonely one right in the middle of the divots at the small of his back.

He knew that last one particularly well and Harvey had to admit that he was rather fond of it, especially when just a kiss in that precise spot was enough to make Jim's whole spine shake as a desperate whine left his throat.

 _Beautiful_.

Harvey turned again, removing the temptation to reach over and touch the other man: it was so rare that Jim slept so peacefully and he had no intentions of ruining it for him, especially after the last few long days he had gone through.

Last few long years, really - Gotham never gave more than half a day of rest to its citizens.

_3:05 am_

The alarm clock must have been mocking him, there wasn't much else to think; it wasn't possible that only a minute had passed while he admired the silhouette of his lover's back and recalled to the surface of his consciousness some lovely images starring Jim and the twisting and turning of his body in the throes of passion.

Harvey stared at the glowing numbers - rigorously blue because Jim said that green reminded him too much of Nygma's penchant for dramatics and red made him anxious - and he waited for the number to change.

_3:06 am_

It had taken an eternity, time seemed to be as thick and slow as molasses dripping down from a spoon.

He had always been rather sympathetic about Jim's problem with insomnia: he had bought him all kind of herbal teas, sprayed essence of lavender on their pillows and even endured for his lover's sake a mixtape on which were recorded on a loop the crashing of waves and whales' _songs_ \- he didn't know from what kind of magazine Jim had gotten that idiotic idea but Harvey had gone through with it, respecting the fact that his lover didn't like taking any kind of medical aid.

Afterall, Harvey was quite attached to his beauty sleep and he could only imagine what torture it would be laying awake in the middle of the night, forced to listen to the silence and one's own worst thoughts circling and circling and circling...

Nothing had helped Jim to solve the problem, exhaustion would settle in at some point and the other man would finally get some sleep.

It was the second sleepless night in a row and Harvey felt like he was going insane: he definitely hadn't understood just how annoying insomnia could be. He turned again and looked up at the ceiling, sighing as he read the time projected on there in a pale blue light that made the room seem eerily gloomy.

_3:08 am_

"Love?"

Great, he had managed to wake the other man up "Jim" Harvey sighed and took the hand that had inched up to his shoulder, so that he could bring it up to his mouth and kiss it softly in an apologetic manner "Go back to sleep"

"Kinda hard to when you're twisting and turning like this" Jim murmured, sliding closer to Harvey and he wrapped an arm around his waist, nuzzling into his neck: he breathed in his scent, a mix of tobacco - Jim didn't know how it was possible, since Harvey had many vices but smoking wasn't one of them - and apricots, easily explained by the fact that Jim knew exactly what his lover's shampoo smelt like.

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologise for" Jim said, reaching up to pet at the other's long and luscious hair, careful of not tugging at any tangles that might have formed during the night "I know how it's like" he reassured, kissing his cheek "Is there something troubling you?" He inquired, maybe he hadn't noticed that something had happened - Jim wouldn't put it past himself: he could be quite oblivious, even when something was basically waved in his face.

"No" Harvey turned his head to kiss the top of Jim's head "I just can't sleep"

"It's a bitch, isn't it?"

Harvey chuckled "And a rather nasty one at that" he agreed.

"I could be nastier and try to tire you out?"

"I hate turning such a tempting offer down but I'm not really in the mood" Harvey admitted with a small grimace "I'm too restless to pay you the attention you deserve"

Jim hummed. He could have pointed out to Harvey that there was no need for his lover to pay the favour back, that he could just lay down and let the pleasure and relaxation wash over him - but he knew that Harvey didn't like to be idle and that for him taking care of him was important so, he didn't push: he just hitched his leg up and threw it across Harvey's thighs holding him closer as he pillowed his head on his chest "Do you want me to sing to you?"

Harvey snorted "I thought you wanted to ease my torment, not to make it worse" he said, a grin spreading on his face as his lover weakly slapped his stomach "But if you really think your dulcet tunes will help... I'll swallow it like medicine" he teased further, swiping his hand across Jim's shoulders.

"Oh, shut up" Jim said, flushing: it was true, he wasn't exactly the best singer around but well... Well, it had been a stupid idea - he had to admit it, he didn't even know any lullabies.

He did have a better idea, though.

Jim freed himself from Harvey's embrace and quickly strode to the bathroom, ignoring the other's inquiries about what he was doing; he swiftly retrieved the hairbrush from the edge of the sink and went back to the bedroom, holding it up with a victorious smile "I can brush your hair" and even if it didn't lull Harvey to sleep, it certainly would soothe him.

Jim always said that he was bad at relationships and at understanding what his partners wanted from him, but Harvey had always found him to be intuitive whenever necessary "I would love that" he answered honestly, tugging Jim down on the bed so that he could lay his head on his thighs; Harvey closed his eyes in bliss at the first stroke of the brush, a small smile tugging at his lips. Gradually he felt the nervous energy in his veins melt away and he nuzzled into Jim's stomach as his lover kept petting him and his breathing pattern slowed down until even the conscious knowledge of Jim's presence faded away.  

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Jim having a thing for Harvey's hair.


End file.
